


Saving Face

by kl125



Series: Saving Face [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kl125/pseuds/kl125
Summary: Seth has always been the odd one out in his group of friends and tonight is no different.  He's been stood up by the guy he's been raving about for the last couple of weeks.  Embarrassed, Seth prepares to be the laughingstock once again, but a certain bartender has a different idea.





	Saving Face

Dean wasn't much interested in the social scene, but he did enjoy people watching and his bartending job afforded him a front row seat to some crazy shit.

He worked every Friday, Saturday and Sunday night because he really had nothing better to do and he always made the most tips during that time.  The extra money was a great step towards pursuing his mixed martial arts career and the job afforded him a chance to spend time with his best friend Roman, who owned the place.

And that is why he was behind the bar this particular Friday night as more and more people streamed in looking to hang out and watch the March Madness games with the benefit of liquid refreshments. 

They were so busy, in fact, that Roman had left his office to help Dean out behind the bar and their favorite waitress Alexa with the tables.

Dean groaned as one of the guys played AC/DC's "Highway To Hell" for what felt like the hundredth time tonight already, "Hey buddy, you know they have like twenty albums or something, right?"

The guy waved his hand at him as he swayed back to his seat.  With a sigh, Dean handed some more drinks over to Alexa before heading to the end of the bar to take some more orders.

Caught up for a brief moment, Dean grabbed himself a water and leaned back, keeping one eye on one of the television screens and the other on the door, "My team's still winning Ro, you're going to owe me that dinner!"

The big, tall Samoan strode over to him, getting up in his face, "Still plenty of time there Deano!  I've got confidence in my boys."

As Dean's eyes roamed the place, his eyes caught on a group of guys entering the front door, which happened all night long, but this time Dean's attention is stopped by the last guy to walk in with them.

He's small, but he's clearly in great physical shape as the tight black Killswitch Engage shirt he's wearing is showing off his well-shaped shoulders and tight stomach. The tight black leather pants aren't exactly leaving anything to the imagination either. 

It's his hair that has him taking a second look though, the random blond patch standing out in his long dark hair that trails down into his thick beard.

Dean shifts uncomfortably as he feels a part of him that hadn't gotten much action lately sit up and take notice.  Well damn, maybe it was time to go introduce himself.

"Uh uh, no way!  Not after last time D!" Roman stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

"What?" Dean looked at him innocently.

"I know that predatory look.  I told you no hitting on the customers while you're on the job.  Last time that guy's boyfriend threw you through our pool table.  I not only had to replace it, but had to cover your remaining shift time and the next day!"

"Damn Ro, have a little faith. I was just going to go see what they wanted.  Alexa can't be everywhere."

"And I'm sure you're doing this out of the kindness of your heart, right?"

"Of course!"

Roman rolled his eyes, "Just remember, I'm watching you!"

Dean glared at him and Alexa who had shown them to a table near the bar and was already taking their orders.

...

Seth sighed as he and his friends made their way to their table.  This was supposed to have been his night, his chance to prove to everyone that he had his life together finally; that he could hold together a relationship.

He knew that most everyone in his life looked at him as a spoiled rich kid who lived off of his daddy's money. 

While most of his friends were married with kids or in solid, steady relationships, he floundered from guy to guy, nothing ever lasting longer than a month.

Tonight he'd planned on introducing his friends to his new boyfriend.  Smart, attentive, successful and gorgeous, Seth had thought he'd finally met the perfect guy; someone he could build a life with.

Yesterday, Seth and his childhood friend Marek had officially bought a building where they planned to open their own gym.  Although his family didn't understand the move, Seth was proud of their idea and wanted to share his happy news.

Instead, he'd met his friends at the restaurant only to be stood up by his boyfriend, receiving a text telling him that he didn't think things were working out and that he hoped he had a nice evening.

Embarrassed, Seth had told his friends he got stuck at work and might try to meet them at the bar later.  He had seen them throwing him sympathetic looks throughout dinner though so he knew they already suspected he'd been dumped.

Excusing himself, telling Xavier to get him a beer, he headed off to the bathroom.  Inside, he stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself and wondering just what it was about himself that made him such a loser. 

He knew he looked good; he worked hard at his body and was proud of that fact.  So why was it that he couldn't get anyone to stay?

...

Dean watched the guy make his way to the bathroom and thought about joining him, but Roman was still glowering at him.  His break was coming up, but he knew asking for it a bit early wasn't going to fly.

As he wiped down the bar, he couldn't help but overhear the chatter coming from the guy's table.

"Don't say anything Finn.  You know how sensitive Seth is!  If he wants to tell us that he was dumped tonight, then he will," the cheerful red-haired guy urged the guy sitting next to him, who answered with a strong Irish accent that grated on Dean's nerves, "But he really seemed ta be excited about this one.  I've never seen him that interested in us meeting one of his dates.  Don' ya think we should try ta be there fa him?"

"Come on, man, it's Seth! He'll be out with someone else tomorrow night." the hyper African-American male with the wildest hair Dean had seen in awhile was practically shouting.  "Besides, he said his guy might meet us here. Maybe he really did have to work."

"Sure, and pigs can fly Xavier!  We all know that Seth can't keep a man interested.  If he'd only figure out that he's meant to be riding my dick, he could avoid stuff like this!" Dean immediately didn't like the smug bald-headed Hulk.

The ginger started choking on the pretzels he'd been stuffing in his mouth, "Tony!"

"Sami!" the asshole returned.

The other two rolled their eyes, reaching over and hitting them both in the side, indicating that their friend, Seth?, was headed back to the table.

Not even really giving it any thought, Dean was suddenly making his way around the bar, telling Roman he was starting his break ten minutes early.  Roman just rolled his eyes, moving to take over for him.

As the hot guy made his way past Dean, he reached out and grabbed him, pulling him into his arms for a hug, the guy frozen in shock, "Sweetheart!  You should have let me know you were here, but I appreciate you not wanting to interrupt!" Dean yelled loudly.

Pulling the guy closer, Dean whispered in his ear, "Just play along two-toned."

Before the guy could react, Dean was pulling him into a searing kiss, his tongue forcing its way down his throat as the guy continued to not react.  Dean pulled back, once again whispering at him, "You wanted to introduce your friends to your guy tonight, well here I am.  Now kiss me back."

Jumping, Seth's eyes widened as Dean went back to trying to suck his face off, this time gingerly beginning to respond back.  He still wasn't quite clear on what the hell was happening, but the sparks suddenly attacking his body and the guy's rugged good looks weren't hurting.

As Dean finally pulled back, the pair registered the hooting coming from Seth's table.  Grinning smugly, Dean turned and gave them a wink, causing another round of shouts and whistling at a blushing Seth.

Grabbing his hand, Dean pulled a shell-shocked Seth to the table, loudly introducing himself, "Hey guys, I'm Dean, this guy's love slave!"

The four guys laughed their asses off, unable to respond as Dean grinned widely at them.

Finally, the ginger had gotten himself under control, holding his hand out to shake Dean's, "Nice to meet you Dean! I'm Sami, this is Finn, that's Xavier and the angry one is Tony.  Try to ignore him. Sorry you couldn't join us earlier, but Seth told us you got stuck working."

Dean nodded, throwing a mock glare at Roman, "Yeah, the big giant behind the bar just can't do without me, but I knew I'd at least get to see you when you guys came by.  I won't be able to stay long, but I've got a half hour break." Dean pulled up a chair, pulling Seth back down into the seat beside him and tossing his arm around his shoulders.

"So Dean," Tony's tone suggested he didn't believe it was his real name.  "Have you met Seth's family yet?  I'm sure they weren't thrilled about him dating a bartender."

Seth kicked him under the table, causing him to yelp at him, Tony throwing his hands up in a "what?" gesture.

"Actually Ton' I haven't had a chance yet, but I'm pretty good about making a good first impression, so I'm not worried. Besides, we don't need their permission, do we babe?" Dean squeezed Seth's shoulder.

"N-n-no, I mean, uh, no we don't," Seth tried to compose himself.

"Aww, Sethie's nervous!" Xavier poked him in his side.  "Are you afraid we're going to tell Deano some embarrassing stories about you?"

Dean grinned, leaning forward with avid interest, "I'd love to hear them!"

Before Xavier could respond, Tony was interrupting him, "So how long have you known one another?  I'm just dying to know how you met."

Before Seth could respond, Dean was chattering away, "About a month now.  He just wandered into the bar one night and I couldn't take my eyes off of him.  Hottest thing I'd ever seen on two legs!  I just knew that if I didn't introduce myself right then and there that I'd regret it. So I did and the rest as they say is history."

"So you're telling me you had no idea who he was beforehand?" Tony sneered.

"If you're asking me if I knew who his family was, the answer is no.  Besides, even if I had, I have more than enough money of my own, I'm not looking to get anything from him," Dean snarled back.

"Yeah, I'm sure you do real well here!" Tony's sarcastic tone deepened.

"My weekends are profitable, but I make most of my money fighting.  Want to go outside and check out some of my MMA moves?"

The other guys at the tabled began to roar with laughter, "Tony, we think you've met your match here!  Not sure your crossfit training is going to have much effect on him," Xavier needled him.

Scowling, Tony finally shut up, sitting back.

Dean turned back to Xavier, "So, tell me some of these stories."

Seth reached over and covered Xavier's mouth, "Not a word!  I get enough of you embarrassing me already."

Finn ordered them another round of drinks before asking Dean, "So ya are a fighter?  I didn't know there was much of a scene around here."

Seth sat back and watched as his friends got into a discussion on MMA with Dean.  He'd literally met the guy moments ago and he was already fitting right in with his friends and telling off Tony.  The universe was cruel: here was a guy who seemed perfect for him and was exactly his physical type, but he'd already blown it because he was such a loser.

The guy had felt sorry enough for him that he'd stepped in to play his boyfriend and Seth knew that the the kind gesture would be the last he ever saw of the guy.

Distracted, Seth didn't realize that Dean was addressing him, until he was snapping his fingers in front of him, "Come back to Earth, babe!  I'm going for a smoke, you coming?" Dean asked.

Blinking at him, Seth stammered, "S-s-sure!" as his friends laughed at him.

Dean stood up, grabbing Seth's hand and pulling him along with him.  He stopped at the bar, looking around for his lighter, which Roman suddenly stuck in his face, "Looking for this Uce?  Aren't you going to introduce me to your "boyfriend"?"

Dean grinned without shame, "Sure thing, Big Dog, this here's Seth.  Seth, this is Roman, my boss, best friend and general pain in the ass."

Seth shook his hand, but yelped as Dean was suddenly dragging him away to the amusement of the other man.

Outside, Seth expected Dean to let go of him, but instead, he threw his arm back around Seth's shoulders as he leaned against the wall and lit up his cigarette, holding it out to Seth.

Warily, Seth took a drag and handed it back, "My friends aren't watching us now, you don't have to pretend anymore.  Listen, I'll just go in there and tell them that we had a fight.  We can pretend to break up and you'll never have to see my pathetic face again!"

Dean's face fell, showing disappointment, "Oh, okay if that's what you want."

Seth stared at him confused, "You want to continue this act?"

Seth had to strain to hear Dean's answer, "Didn't think of it as a act.  I mean, I've wanted you since you walked in the door and judging by that kiss, I thought maybe the feeling was mutual?"

Seth's jaw dropped, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find his words.

"Hey, it's cool.  I'm glad I could help you out," Dean moved away from the wall.  "My break is over so I better get back to work.  Look, why don't you just wait until another day to tell them we broke up?" he headed towards the door.

"Wait!" Seth yelled at him, happy when Dean stopped and looked back at him.  "You weren't wrong about that kiss.  I think you're hot as hell and I'd really like to do it again."

Dean winked at him, "What's stopping you then?"

Blinking at him, Seth launched himself at him, Dean easily catching him as Seth's mouth plundered his.

Drawing back after a minute, Dean ruffled his hair, "Gotta get back to work two-toned, but I'm off at 2.  Care to stick around?"

Seth smiled at him, "I can wait."

With a smile of his own, Dean was disappearing back into the bar, leaving Seth standing there with a goofy look on his face.  This night had started off pretty horribly, but things were looking up!

 

 

 

 


End file.
